


Joints Between Us

by WickedFollower



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert, cracking joints, first fandom, nonbinary reader, recently found fic from my old drive, super old writings, why not upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Reader gets sent to middle earth and pops their knuckles. Dwarrow are surprised, and try it out.
Kudos: 13





	Joints Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super old fic, i dug it up from my doc drive. So hopefully you all enjoy it!

You’d been traveling with the company of Oakenshield for about a month, if you kept track right. Things were going well, your memory of the book helped keep them from injury and trouble. But that also lead to many weird looks from the dwarrow and the hobbit, Gandalf just smirking at you. It was about midday now and you were laying across your pony’s neck, still seated firmly in the saddle. Your fingers felt stiff from the cold autumn air, you fixed them a couple of times. In reality your whole body felt stiff. Many nights spent sleeping on the ground and long days on horseback did that.

When you all stopped to camp for the night, and everything was set up, you began by cracking your thumb knuckles first. It was hard at first, and hurt a bit when they did pop. But the immediate relief that flooded your body was wonderful. There was a shout, “Oi! What was that!” You looked up, Golin was up in arms battle axe at the ready. The others looking at you, you didn’t know what to do. “Uh, That was me? I was just popping my knuckles. See?” You then proceed to rapid fire crack your left hand fingers. The others were freaked, wide eyes and shouting. Oin rushed over, yelling about breaking bones. 

You laughed as they crowded around you, even thorin in all his silent majesty has come over. You raise your hands, which has Oin growling loudly while he tries to examine them, “Peace! I am fine! Its normal where I’m from!” Kili shouted his questions first, “How did you make that noise!?” 

“Oh, in between my bones there are tiny pockets of gas that help them move smoothly, and by applying pressure i can pop those bubbles.” You showed them again with one finger on your right hand. They all gasped at the sound, Bofur spoke next, “Can you do that to all your bones?” you nodded, placing your hands against the ground and twisting your back. Small and deep cracking could be heard from your back. The dwarrow gasped Ori all but yelled, “Are you sure that is normal?” You laughed more, tears coming to your eyes.

You stood up, barely standing above the dwarrow, “Yes! But sometimes it does hurt, and can cause issues. So I only do it if I need to!” The others still watched as you did the rest of your joints, quickly finishing with your neck. The deep cracks making the others flinch in fear, you stretched your body feeling so much lighter. 

~~

A few days later, you were all on foot after an incident leaving you voiceless, when you noticed Fili and Kili holding their fists. Similar to the way you held your a few nights ago, shrugging it off you kept walking. You body was feeling tight again so you quickly went through the routine. Catching a few others watching you, eh, they were still surprised by it you guess.

About three days later you watched as Nori and Bofur tried to twist their backs like you had, making grunting noises as they tried. You laughed, “Uh just what are you two doing?” They looked at you, both stilled turned around almost completely. You couldn’t stop the spark that lit up your face. “Ah, you see, our backs were feeling stiff.” Nori started, turning to face you properly. “And we remembered what you did a week ago, so we thought we’d give it a go!” Bofur finished. You shake your head, “Dwarrow can’t do that kind of stuff!” you broke down in laughter again, hands on your knees while you laughed. The dwarrow just looked on, a few of them with a blush hidden beneath their beards. “Mahla did not make you the same way I am made! You will injury yourselves trying.” Tears ran down your face, Gandalf joining in your laughter. Some of the others didn’t respond, most likely embarrassed. The two princes chose to embrace it, asking you to show them all the joints you could pop. Which lead to you making it a show for everyone. Popping one joint at a time. It was a fun evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like this, I'm sure there's more of this in my drive somewhere.


End file.
